Blame It On Me
by Ms.E1928
Summary: Fitz realizes his mistake and comes to her to make amends. (MELLITZ)


A/N: I'm back for a limited engagement. Wrote this right after the finale, I can't even begin to get into that. Again this is Mellitz if it's not your thing then stop here. My feelings about ridiculous reviews haven't changed in my absence. And let me clarify by ridiculous I don't mean just constructive criticism I mean trying to bully because you don't like **Mellie** or **Mellitz**.

"She lied to me, told me you were working with Rowan. That you conspired to have Gerry killed." He stood over her as she sat at her desk and stared at her. She hadn't looked at him since he came into her office, she hadn't even acknowledged his presence. "Mels did you hear me?" She cringed inwardly when he used the nickname she once loved so much. She finally turned and looked at him.

Her eyes were devoid of any emotion, cold and icy blue. He wished there was even a spark of emotion, even anger, but there was none.

"Yes I heard you, I have no idea what you want me to say." She'd turned away from him again and busied herself with the paperwork on her desk.

"Say you forgive me….." He sighed. "I'm here asking for your forgiveness. I was mistaken about what your intentions were and I am sorry." He finally sat heavily in the chair across from her, continually staring at her, searching for some glimmer of hope.

Mellie swallowed hard, and contemplated his words. She didn't know what to think or even feel since he'd put her out on the street and moved his whore into her home…..her bed. She finally looked up at him and the puppy dog, expectant look made her want to punch him in the face. She was so tired, tired of so much. And then a thought came to her.

"What do you mean you thought I was in on Gerry's death?" Fitz fell back against the chair and realized his mistake. "What does that man have to do with Gerry's death?" He didn't want to have this conversation here, he never wanted to have this conversation.

"Mellie that's not important."

"To hell it isn't. You throw me out on the street because you think I conspired with some man to have our son murdered and then you tell me it isn't important." Fitz sat up, his spirits buoyed by the sudden rush of anger that was tearing through her. He sighed, he knew it was time to pay the piper.

"That man is Olivia's father." Mellie gasped and grabbed her chest. He sat, waiting for a response, but again there was nothing. She stared at something just over his shoulder and he could see her trying to process what he'd just told her. Finally her eyes moved back to his face and focused.

"Your whore's father murdered my son." It came out as growl, her teeth were clenched as she spat the words at him.

"It's complicated and a long story."

"I have time." Mellie sat back in her chair with her arms crossed tightly across her chest. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one.

"He's the head of B613." He waited for some register of recognition to grace her features.

"Am I supposed to know what that is?" Fitz raked his fingers through his hair, hating how much he'd left her in the dark.

"No, I guess you wouldn't. And really right now it's not important." She was about to protest, but he held his hand up to silence her. "No really that part isn't important. What is important is that he ordered Tom Larsen to murder Gerry."

"Why would he want Gerry dead? You told me he died so that you could be president."

"That was the excuse he used, but he hates me for my relationship with Olivia." And then it all made sense to Mellie. She couldn't believe that her son was murdered because Fitz couldn't keep it in his pants.

"Our son was killed because of you…..yet I get thrown out on the street for a mistake that I made? I had no idea who he was and you knew that."

"Mels…"

"Stop calling me that." Her voice was calm, too calm for his comfort. He shut his mouth quickly and regarded her.

"Mellie I tried to spare you the gory details about Gerry. I knew how difficult it was for you."

"Oh that's right, it was easy for you. You barely mourned him and was more concerned about your precious Olivia, than our dead son. You actually shamed me for grieving." This conversation was not going as he'd hoped.

"It wasn't easy for me, how could you possibly say that…" She cut him off.

"What did you want Fitzgerald? Why are you here?"

"I told you. I want you to forgive me."

"OK I forgive you is that it?" She stood preparing to walk him out of her office, but he remained seated.

"No that's not it. We have a lot to discuss."

"We can let our lawyers sort all of it." He shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"I'm not talking divorce Mellie, I'm talking how we can…" He stopped not sure of what to say next.

"How we can what? There's nothing left for us to do, but figure out custody for our children and divide assets, but honestly we don't even need to do that. I don't want anything from you and I'd hope you don't want anything from me."

"I don't want a divorce Mellie. I want to fix our marriage." Mellie chuckled and just as fast as she started she stopped.

"There is nothing left. Not after you humiliated me and threw me out and moved your whore in. What's wrong Fitzgerald you realized that she in fact does not have the secrets of the universe tucked between her not so magical thighs?" He cringed every time she used his full name.

"I've realized I made a mistake that I assumed something that was not true and I want to make amends. I want to continue to work on our marriage."

"I don't." She said simply. Mellie continued to stand and look down on him, the tables had been reversed.

"Mels…." She went to speak but he interjected. "Sorry, Mellie….. we've been through a lot, can't you find it in your heart to see this from my point of view and forgive me?"

"I do forgive you, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to be your doormat any longer. I love you, have always loved you and all I ever wanted back was your love and respect in return. The day you put me out of your house was when I realized that you'd never love me like I deserved and you sure as hell didn't respect me. I'm done running after you, we're done." His brow quirked up in surprise, he never counted on Mellie not coming back to him, but he knew from her posture, the hard set of her mouth and the lifeless blue of her eyes that this was not a ploy that she was in fact done with him. He let a breath slowly seep through his lips before pushing himself out of the chair he'd been occupying.

"I'm trying to show up for you Mellie. I'm trying to make this right."

"Well blame it on me Fitzgerald, say it's my fault. That's what you've always done anyway, why should this time be any different?" She walked around her desk and went over to the door, opening it waiting for him to walk through it. He slowly shuffled over to the door and turned to her before walking through. He looked into her eyes, hoping against hope that there would be some spark, but again there was nothing. He nodded his head and continued through the door. He physically jumped when the door slammed behind him. His shoulders sagged and he fought to keep the tears at bay.

Mellie stood staring at the closed door, that her soon to be ex-husband had just walked through. She waited for the tears, to come, but there were none. She felt nothing, she had nothing left to feel, to give to him or their marriage. She looked down at her hand and slid the rings off her finger. She walked back to her desk and placed them on the smooth wood surface. Mellie stared at them momentarily before sitting down and resuming her work, resuming the life she'd put on hold for far too long.


End file.
